


Nostalgia

by deansperrie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Detailed birth, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mpreg, Nostalgia, Past/Implied MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan and Phil's daughter has her first baby, the two experience nostalgia of what it was like when Dan had their daughter. Lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

"Dad, daddy, wake up," 

Dan's awoke by his shoulder being shaken almost violently, a female voice urgently speaking to him. His eyes open slowly, finding his daughter crying and looking distressed. He shoots up, waking up his husband along the way. He grabs Jamie's arm, staring at her in worry, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asks

"Daddy, its time. She's coming," Jamie responds, smiling, before her face distorts into pain, "God," She moans

He feels Phil get out of bed and sit her on his side, running to their closet to grab the hospital bag they packed weeks before, making sure everything was there, adding in their phone chargers and camera. Dan helps Jamie through a contraction, Jamie leaning against him and whimpering into his shoulder. He rubs her back, glancing back at Phil as he descends downstairs, leaving the two alone.

"Baby, I'm not gonna lie to you. It's gonna hurt like hell. But we're gonna be here." Dan warns, kissing the side of her head as Jamie rubs her stomach, trying to calm the infant inside

Jamie glances up at him, smiling, "I'm so excited," 

Dan smiles back, "I am too," 

 

\---

 

"Jesus Christ!" Jamie yelps, sitting up in her hospital bed as a contraction hits her. 

Dan's by her side in an instant, cooing at her and doing her breathing exercises with her. Phil sits on helpless, remembering when it was Dan in Jamie's position. He remembered how Dan cried so much, and how he begged for it all to just end because it just fucking hurt. He still feels the pain in his wrist when Dan squeezed it while getting Jamie out, and how loud his screams were. Phil still remembers feeling so helpless and sad for Phil. And now it was Jamie in his position. It was Jamie's turn. 

"Daddy, make it stop!" Jamie pleads, sobbing into Dan's shoulder as her stomach clenches and unclenches, the pressure on her hips becoming unbearable. 

Dan just rubs her back, "I know it hurts. I know it sucks right now. But just breathe with me, you're doing so well," Dan says quietly

"It hurts," She whimpers brokenly, taking Dan back to when she fell out of a tree and broke her wrist. He felt his heart break all over again. 

Dan remembers what Phil did to him when he was having contractions. Dan places his thumbs along Jamie's hips, rubbing them in circles to relieve the pressure. Jamie cries out, clenching Dan's shirt as he feels her breathing regulate and her heartbeat calm. She slumps lazily against him, sniffling. Dan smiles to himself in victory, Phil watching along knowingly. Dan glances at Phil, feeling bad that he was just sitting and not bonding. 

"Babe, I'm gonna go get you some ice chips. Dad's gonna help you out while I'm gone," Dan announces, throwing Phil off-guard 

Jamie nods, reaching out for Phil childishly, taking his thumbs and repeating what Dan was doing earlier. She leans her forehead against Phil's shoulder, barely hearing the door shut as Dan walked out. Phil hums a tune before Jamie tenses, choking out a sob. She grabs a handful of his shirt, moving her forehead and staring up at the ceiling as she whimpers, her skin becoming tight against her stomach. She's breathing heavily, whimpering throughout the entire contraction.

Jamie glances back at Phil, tears streaming down her red face, "I'm scared," She admits, wiping away a tear

Phil half-smiles, "I am too. I know how you feel. I was terrified when you were being born. But it was the best feeling in the world when I got to hold you. It's okay to be scared." Phil reassures

"It's gonna be so different. She won't be in me anymore, she'll be real," Jamie sighs

"Dan felt the same. He felt empty, even when he had the real thing in his arms," Phil states

She giggles, "I'm ready for her honestly." 

"I think we all are." 

Jamie tries to laugh, but lets out a wail, "Lay me down, lay me down," She chants, gripping his arms

Phil wraps an arm under her back as he lowers her, letting her reposition herself, legs spread and hands clenching the sheets. Phil drapes an extra sheet over her, rubbing her arm as she sobs, ripples moving under the blanket as she contracts. She lets out a loud sigh as it passes, eyes floating to the door as Tyler and Troye walk in adorning balloons and gifts. Tyler looks at her in worry, letting Troye set everything down in the corner. 

"Are you doing okay sweetie?" He asks gently, moving some hair out of her face. 

"This hurts a lot. And I'm absolutely starving," She jokes, trying to sit up. Phil and Tyler end up having to help her, because she feels so heavy she can't do it herself. 

"Wow, time flies. I remember when this was Dan," Troye smiles, coming to say hi to Jamie, "He was a complete mess, but his face when I first saw you two together was magically," 

"It's just been a day of memories," Phil laughs, "She's doing well though," 

"You're nicer than Dan was. He was a meanie when you were coming," Tyler laughs

"I heard that," Dan speaks up, returning with a cup full of ice, "You try being nice when you feel like your hips are being sat on by a sumo wrestler," 

Jamie thanks him as she chews on some ice, sighing, "You guys didn't have to bring gifts," 

"Don't be silly! Of course we did!" Tyler responds, "It was too hard to resist them, look at how adorable they are!" Tyler smiles, looking at the balloons, before horror struck him, "It's a girl right?"

"Yes, Tyler, it's a girl," Jamie laughs

"It took me twenty minutes to make him leave the baby section so we could come here," Troye jokes, throwing Tyler under the bus

"All the teddies are adorable I couldn't help it!" Tyler says in his defense

Jamie's laugh is cut off by another contraction, killing the happy atmosphere as she cries out, moving her legs and pushing against her hips with her hands. Phil comes to her side immediately, sitting her up to relieve some pressure. Troye follows suit, helping her out by cradling her sweaty head. Tyler looks on in worry, Dan taking Tyler out of the room, "It just means the baby's moving into the canal. Not too long now," 

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asks, skeptically looking at Dan

Dan sighs, "I'm terrified. What if something goes wrong like it did with me?" 

"Dan, you tearing wasn't your fault. Jamie just had a big head," Tyler responds, rubbing his arm, "Jamie's gonna be okay, Dan. Have you met the girl?" Tyler laughs, "That girl is invincible," 

"She's so strong," Dan glances in the window, watching Phil help her, "Just brings back old memories." Dan sighs

"I'm not surprised. It feels like yesterday when that was you having her. Hard to believe that was seventeen years ago," Tyler laughs, "Oldie," 

"Don't remind me." Dan smirks, looking back in the window as Troye comes towards the door

"Contractions over, but she's pushing. Might be time," Troye informs

"I'll come get you two later. Thank you for the gifts and for supporting her." 

He hugs the two boys, leaving them in the waiting room as doctors start filing in Jamie's room. He takes a deep breath, walking inside with them and coming to Jamie's left side, taking her hand and letting Phil tie her hair into a bun. The doctors prop up her legs and place a blanket over her knees to cover herself, Jamie whimpering out a small, "I'm so scared," 

So am I, so am I, Dan thinks to himself. 

 

\---

 

"Jamie you have to push!" The doctor demand, "I see a head!" 

"I can't! It hurts!" Jamie sobs, squeezing Dan and Phil's hands 

"Baby, you gotta get her out." Phil speaks up

Jamie groans, pushing her belly against her bent knees as she pushes, screaming, "Shit!" 

Jamie's screaming as she feels herself stretch to accommodate the baby's head, "It burns! It fucking burns!" She yelps, fire spreading through her pelvic area as she feels the head pop out, whimpering helplessly. Dan sighs in knowing, "Just a few more," 

"We've got the head! Okay Jamie, just a few more and she'll be here. Take a break and breathe," The doctor smiles

"I'm so proud of you," Dan kisses Jamie's sweaty forehead, letting her rest her eyes and lean against her pillow. 

Dan looks across the bed to Phil, who's watching with tears in his eyes. Phil's eyes meet Dan's and he smiles so big, so full of pride and joy. Jamie opens her eyes to observe the moment between her parents, a smile coming across her face. She can only imagine how proud they are that she did this all alone, with the sake of the baby's father being a nonexistent dick. Jamie whimpers as she feels the pressure on her hips flare up, screaming suddenly as the doctor instructs her to push. 

Dan and Phil are back on watch, squeezing her hand and encouraging her. She's sobbing, shaking, legs quivering with the force. Her hair is matted with sweat, and she's pretty sure her makeup she wore was streaming down her cheeks. But in that moment, when the doctor instructed her to put her hands under her baby's shoulders and gently pull with her next push, it didn't matter. In a few minutes she'd have her baby. 

Jamie feels the pressure build, her body going into pushing mode as she gently pulls on the baby's arms, with the doctor helping her. She feels the baby move with every little push she gives, screaming out as the baby's abdomen comes out. Jamie's scream is cut short as relief floods through her body, bringing her daughter to her chest as the baby wails, covered in blood and amniotic fluids. 

Jamie sobs in happiness, cradling the baby to her bare chest. Dan looks back at Phil, who's sobbing, joining him on the other side and hugging him tightly. Jamie's sobbing mixes with their's, the baby calming as she touches her mothers skin. The doctor cleans the baby on her chest, making the little one cry again, before they take her to measure and weigh her. Jamie feels empty again, pushing out the afterbirth after the nurse presses down on her stomach to make it come. 

After everyone's gone, Dan, Phil, and Jamie share a hug, murmuring "I love you"'s and telling her how proud they are. 

 

\----

 

"Are you well enough to have visitors?" Dan asks Jamie

"Yeah, there's someone everyone needs to meet," Jamie laughs, stroking her daughter's cheek with her index finger

"We're so proud of you, y'know," Phil speaks

Jamie meets his eyes, nodding tearfully, "I know. I don't think I could've done this without you two. I owe you," 

"No you don't. It's our job to always be here for you," Dan smiles warmly, "I'll be back, there's people waiting on you!" 

Dan departs from the room, walking towards the waiting room, where he finds Tyler, Troye, Zoe, Joe, Chris, PJ, Louise, and Connor waiting on him. Zoe's the first to notice him, jumping up and running to hug him. Dan's wall breaks, sobbing happily into her shoulder. He hears everyone's "aw's," and Zoe's talking to him in his ear, but he didn't notice. All he knew was that he was a grandpa. And now his little girl was a mom. 

"You old log, come here," Joe laughs, taking Zoe's place, "Happy for you, man," 

The hugs and congratulations goes on, before Dan pipes up, "Who's ready to meet the little one?" 

They follow him to the room, giddy and excited. Dan listens to Joe and Zoe talk about which of the boys the baby would look like, he listens to PJ and Chris talk about the party they're gonna throw Jamie. Dan's heart is filled with happiness by his friends support. Jamie's got a huge family, and he can only thank Phil for getting him into YouTube. Because he wouldn't have all these friends, and he probably wouldn't be married to his best friend, and he damn well wouldn't have Jamie. 

Dan feels a presence beside him, looking over to see a teary-eyed Louise, "Hey there," She smiles

"Hi Lou," He responds, smiling back at her.

"How're you?" She asks, a knowing smile on her face. 

Dan sighs, "I'm so happy...but I can't help but feel sad. I mean, I know having Jamie was a huge blessing and surprise, but after spending 12 hours with her, and remembering what I went through, I miss it." He admits

"You miss labor?" She laughs

"God no, that sucked. I miss the way it felt to carry Jamie all those months and finally have her. When she pulled baby Josie out, the look on her face was filled with so much love. I've never seen her so infatuated with something. I saw her fall in love, as i did with her. It's irrational and selfish to be feeling this on my baby's day, but..." 

"Dan, it's not selfish. I'm pretty sure when Darcy decides to have her first little one, I'd feel the same. Sometimes even without the little one I miss it. It's natural, I believe." Louise reassures, "I say, go get yourself checked to see if you can still have children. And if you can, try again. You two aren't old as hell yet." 

Dan smiles at her, "We can try and fit all of you in the room, but it may be difficult," Dan speaks to the group

"We can go in pairs?" Zoe suggests 

"I call first!" Tyler yells, grabbing Troye's hand

"Alright, ya'll figure out who's next," 

Tyler and Troye go in front of Dan in the room, gasping in awe as they take the sight of Jamie holding the little baby. Jamie looks up at them, "Hi guys! Come meet little Josie," She beckons them over, Dan going to sit beside Phil on the small sofa in the room. They watch as Troye and Tyler coo over Josie, Tyler being the first to hold her. Dan sighs, leaning his head against Phil's shoulder, an arm going over him and cuddling him. 

"You miss it don't you?" Phil guesses

Dan nods sadly, "It just hit so suddenly. I remember when it was me. All the pain and fear I felt, and how it all washed away once she was in my hands. I miss that feeling," Dan admits, playing with a string on Phil's colorful jumper 

"I understand. I didn't notice it until I was watching you do the thumb thing," Phil laughs

Unbeknownst to them, Jamie watched on fondly, her heart warm with the happiness on her parents faces. Troye follows her gaze, a smile growing on his face as he watches Phil play with Dan's fringe and Dan getting all "mad." Troye looks back at Jamie, finding her with tears in her eyes, "You feel it too?" Jamie asks

"Their love? Yes. It's radiating this room," Troye responds

Tyler looks up from holding Josie, "Troye, you're turn." 

That's how it went for most of the night. Their friends came in with gifts and love, and each held the baby. One-by-one, they all started fluttering out, before Louise was the last one. Jamie had wanted her to stick around and help her, because she had a woman's experience with birth. Dan felt it was absurd, because it was the same procedure, except a different opening. He felt somewhat sad, but he knew it was only a "girl thing." 

"Dan, c'mere," Jamie spoke

Dan looks up from Phil's shoulder, unraveling himself from his husbands hold and making his way to his daughter, "Are you okay?" He asks 

"I'm perfectly fine, but I can't help but notice two people haven't held their grandbaby," Jamie smirks

Dan's eyes widen, "Baby--." 

"Go hold her. She wants to meet you," Jamie says defiantly

Dan sighs in defeat, walking to Josie's incubator and gently picking her up, immediately going to support the head. The baby's eyes open, blinking at him with brown eyes. He chokes on his tears as he sees his eyes, cradling her closer to his face. He does a gentle bouncing motion, keeping Josie calm. She stares at him, swaddled in a pink blankie. He takes her hand, her tiny fingers wrapping around his index. He laughs, a small thing resembling a smile appearing on Josie's face. He sees a flash go off, but he barely notices. He's got his own grandbaby in his hands, with all her beauty. 

She has Jamie's nose, and he recognizes his own cheekbones and lips on her. He sees some of the dad in the baby, but not alot. Which he was glad for, that dick walked out of Jamie's life the moment he found out she was pregnant. He didn't want to raise a child he "couldn't guarantee was his," when Jamie lost her virginity to him, and was faithful their entire short relationship. Jamie suffered for a few weeks, but realized she had her parents and the support of friends and family, and that she didn't need that asshole. 

Dan doesn't realize he's sobbing until he feels a hand in the small of his back, looking away from the baby regretfully to see Phil's face filled with tears and smile. He trades the baby to Phil, who breaks down and falls in love with Josie. He notices the camera this time, and wraps his arms around Phil, looking down at Josie for a cute photo for the internet to see. Jamie's smiling proudly at them, texting a photo to her huge YouTube group chat with the caption, "Look at em, proud grannies,"

"Tyler: omg omg omg they're so cute  
Joe: i've never seen them look so proud  
Zoe: im gonna cry   
Lou: jamie, you did good :)   
Troye: my next single will be about this exact moment wow im so...the feels"

Jamie smiles at her phone, before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over. 

 

\----

 

Jamie's allowed to go home after two days, and they've come to realize Josie is a quiet baby. She rarely cries, which Jamie enjoyed, because she was able to sleep. But Dan and Phil didn't sleep, they were too busy trying to make another baby. After the two were done, they lay in bed, cuddled up and thinking. 

"Remember when we first brought Jamie home and you drove so slow on the highway you got a ticket?" Dan laughs

"I didn't want her to start crying! It's dangerous out there!" Phil defends

"I wouldn't blame you. She was so small, I thought she would break." Dan smiles

"Which was shocking with how much you ate," 

"Shut up!" Dan cries

"I wouldn't have it any other way, though." 

"She was our miracle, and now she has her own." 

Dan and Phil go to sleep that night with hopes of a new baby in their hearts.

And two weeks later, they find out that dream came true.

Phan baby #2 is coming.

 

\---

 

thank you guys for reading! if you want a part 2 then comment below! Kudos are always welcome. If this sucks I apologize its late as hell. ♥


End file.
